cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jysella Coldstalker
Biography Due to her parents reluctantly making a split decision to save their daughters life, Jysella, as a baby, was placed in a crate that had been unguarded by unknown people. Her parents didn't know who or what owned the crate or the ship it was to be loaded into, they just knew they had to save their only childs life. It was either take chances with this wooden box that once contained dried fruits, or be killed by the bounty hunter that was pursuing them. However, this bounty hunter was named Jango Fett, hired by Darth Scorpios (Zurath Coldstalker, Jysella's father's master) To kill his former apprentice and his wife, Talaria Coldstalker and child. As the strange Weequay loaded the rather heavier then before crate into their ship, Zurath and Talaria ran, unsure of their daughters future. Whether or not her fate is for better or for much worse. Before they had departed, they left a small holodisk that would tell whoever activated it of Jysella's past, who she was, and what her name was. Her parents created the disk because they foreseen the events, and did not want their child to forget who she was. It is unknown if her parents are dead, but more and more research points to the conclusion that they are deceased. Although her mother is one hundred percent Jedi as well as human, she has a mandalorian heritage dating back to the Mandalorian wars. As strange as it may be an ancester of Jysella's, whom she was named after, fought in t he Mandalorian wars killing many of the assassins sent after her, until she fell in love with one the men sent to kill her. As things progressed in their relationship, they married and had numerous children many of which scattered across the Galaxy. Due to this unusual bloodline from her mothers side, Jysella has a similar attitude to that of a member of Death Watch. Combining the heritage of her mother and the bloodline of her father, Jysella became quite a hybrid in the Jedi order when she entered. Though she took more of a human appearence, her spirit was something else entirely. Because of this, she had taken a ''very ''long time to learn respect for others and self control. Even when she was with her pirate group known as 'The Enforcers' she often had to be seperated since most of the members wanted to pick a fight with her (Members that read the holodisk before she did). Although it wasn't for her safety, it was for the safety of the opponent, most fighting styles seemed to be a natural response when engaged in combat. With the aggression of her mandalorian heritage, the agility of numerous Jedi's from her maternal side and the rage of Sith Lords from her father, Jysella relied on her aggression, agility and all out rage to win a fight. Rarely did she rely on strategy and patience. Because of this it was difficult to make friends within the assemblage of pirates, but not impossible. Xaleera, Stasis' step-daughter, came to be Jysella's best friend and even taught her how to control her strength in the Force, once she found it. Jysella looked at Xaleera much like a sister, they often went on missions to neighboring strongholds to rescue slaves or innocent prisoners. The Enforcers. When the clan of pirates landed at their secret stronghold on Felucia, they offloaded their cargo. Taking off the lids to inspect their goods. By doing this, they found the baby girl happily smiling up at the unwitting pirates who were more concerned where their fruits had gone. They debated selling her to some slavers, giving her away or just leaving her at the doorstep of a crimelord that lived nearby, however when their human captain, who's name is Stasis decided to adopt the child, raising her as his own. He had an olive skin tone, dark brown hair and eyes that had the color of an unharvested shimmering lightsaber crystal, his style was made of a long black leather coat that stopped at his ankles, a silver loose undershirt, black boots and a hat similar to that of Cad Bane's style. Stasis already had a step-daughter who was to be next to command the pirate clan, her name was Xaleera, her mother, was forseen by Nightsister elders to give birth to a powerful descendant and so she was named after the planet she was from; Dathomir. As Jysella grew older, she became more and more of a pirate, except her group were more the type to be a peacemake rather then disrupt the law by looting and pilaging. Often, the Enforcers would kidnap runaway inmates that the law couldn't get too because of the villainy said inmates chose to surround themselves with. Although it seemed that the Enforcers were a Republic factioned group, they had no faction but their own. They focused on peace and safety, and made sure that they weren't helpless in case of a large scale attack. If the enemy had taken one of their own, the Enforcers would come back with double their numbers and resources. Rescueing so many people from slavery and/or prison, they get numerous contacts and 'favors'. Pets So far Jysella has quite a small amount of animals, but is looking to add more sometime. Two rancors are her only pets at the moment, one albino adult Rancor and one baby, both are male and are domesticated, and have the ability to speak using a device Jysella had made to translate animals noises. The device being a collar with a switch to speak nearly every dialect. The first pet is named Aka (not like 'also known as' but like Ah-kah) The baby Rancor from Dathomir who was shipped to Jysella in a small crate, who's name means mission in Mando'a. Aka is a very small, brain washed, Rancor who thinks of Viper Squadron as his family since Trandoshan hunters killed his mother for her skins and his father, being a bull rancor, for his spikes as well as his skin for other purposes, perhaps decoration for a Trandoshan home. The hunters also took Aka's baby brother's egg and sold it to someone on Tatooine. Although Aka has become quite good friends with Nibbles and is an excellent builder with Legos, he still wishes that Jysella could someday replace his mom. Aka also, loves to have fun, sometimes by any means possible. While he was still a baby, he spat berries into Jysella's face while she was feeding him thinking it would be amusing. Aka also has small but sharp teeth, sharp enough to bite through a clones armor, he knows because he once bit York Kirkham (A fellow General in Viper Squadron) on the leg through his armor causing him to bleed, the reason was because York had tried to put Aka in a small cage when he was misbehaving, Aka doesn't like cages. Aka likes small rodents for a snack aswell as berries, he also enjoys the occasional milk-shake mixed with Umbaran plants and also sneaks ice cream while Jysella isn't looking, although he's lactose intolerant. He likes to pull pranks too. He once set a trap for Term in the Viper Squadron base by using a small non lethal explosive, his attempt at humur failed when Master Windu walked into Terms office to trying to give Term a mission but was interupted when an explosion occured, covering Master Windu in a bright neon blue dust. Aka grabbed his portable camera, ran and hid in Jysella's office. Aka also loves Naboo, he often wishes he can just play in the sand or relax in a grass plain with some berry juice. The albino adult Rancor is named Slushy. Slushy gained his name because Jysella thought he looked similar to a slushy when she adopted him on Umbara. Slushy is a very nice Rancor with a weakness for tea. He is also claustrophic, hydrophobic (he doesn't like water), scared of heights, a germaphobe at times and strangely a vegetaria n. Slushy roamed around on Umbara after breaking free of his cage from the Trandoshan Pirates, enjoying the scenery, he stumbled onto some Umbarans when he tried to ask how they were doing they screamed and ran. Slushy later found the Republic outpost by (literally) skipping through Umbara. As he tried to make conversation with a few clones, they mistook it as aggression and ordered Slushy to be killed but Jysella stepped in ordered them not too. After close examination, they soon found Slushy to be extremely friendly and Jysella soon adopted him and took him to her home after finding a big enough ship to fit Slushy in. Personality and Traits Appearence. Family and friends. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Viper Squadron Category:General Category:Jedi Battle Class